


[Podfic] Release and Follow Through

by regonym



Series: Mindset Collection [5]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-12
Updated: 2012-08-12
Packaged: 2017-11-12 00:34:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/484660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regonym/pseuds/regonym
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic for '<a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/393669">Release and Follow Through</a>' by Sidney Sussex. (Part 5 of the <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/series/15068">Mindset</a> 'verse, where Clint has OCD.)</p><p>Clint has trouble letting go of his mistakes, real or imagined.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Release and Follow Through

**Author's Note:**

> **Author's warnings:** for discussion of mental health issues.
> 
> This concludes my podficcing romp through all the current fics in the Mindset series - thank you again to everyone who encouraged me to keep going after the first one!

## Streaming

(Mobile users, please stream by clicking [here](http://regonym.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Avengers%20-%20Release%20and%20Follow%20Through%20-%20written%20by%20Sidney%20Sussex,%20read%20by%20regonym.mp3).) 

## Duration

9 min 

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://regonym.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Avengers%20-%20Release%20and%20Follow%20Through%20-%20written%20by%20Sidney%20Sussex,%20read%20by%20regonym.mp3) | **Size:** 4 MB 
  * [M4B](http://regonym.parakaproductions.com/audiobooks/Avengers%20-%20Release%20and%20Follow%20Through%20-%20written%20by%20Sidney%20Sussex,%20read%20by%20regonym.m4b) | **Size:** 4 MB 

| 

cover created by regonym; art by [tarantinofincher](http://tarantinofincher.tumblr.com/post/24862336880/to-successfully-make-a-shot-you-gotta-follow-and)  
  
---|---


End file.
